HUJAN
by Neng Nia
Summary: Hinata jatuh pingsan gara-gara Naruto. Terus, ada apa dengan hujan? RnR. Don't Like Don't Read! NaruHina.


**HUJAN**

Diisclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Naruto U x Hinata H

Rated: T

Genre: Fluff

 **Warning:** Typo(s), **Bold** ( Naruto POV ), dan kesalahan yang tidak disengaja lainnya **. If you Don't Like so Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nia Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hujan. Dalam seminggu ini sudah tiga hari berturut-turut hujan selalu turun membasahi bumi. Bukannya tidak mensyukuri sih, tapi kalau pagi saat berangkat sekolah hujan, lalu saat pulangpun hujan, hal ini merepotkan. Ah, kata favourite Shikamaru pun cocok dengan hujan akhir-akhir ini. Kenapa merepotkan? Ayolah, aku hanya anak dari keluarga biasa saja, hanya sepeda motor yang kupunya. Bukan motor gede seperti teman-temanku, aku hanya memiliki sebuah motor matic berwarna putih. Motor yang sudah dua tahun ini menemaniku. Motor yang merupakan kado terakhir dari ayahku. Kado terakhir, karena beliau meninggal dua dua tahun yang lalu, karena penyakit yang dideritanya.**

 **Ok, berhenti curhat. Kita kembali ketopik utama, yaitu hujan. Aku melihat jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kiriku, sudah menunjukan angka 3. Ternyata cukup lama juga aku berteduh di kios tak berpenghuni ini.**

" **Hinata-chan, maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tidak mengajakmu pulang bersamaku hari ini," ucapku pada seorang gadis berambut indigo yang berdiri tak jauh disampingku. Aku melihatnya, gadis itu menoleh kearahku, tangannya terlihat gemetar. Tentu saja, dia pasti kedinginan. Ah, Naruto kau bodoh.**

" **Ti-tidak apa Naruto-kun," jawabnya terbata, ya... gadis cantik itu selalu saja terbata jika berbicara denganku.**

" **Tunggu sebentar," ucapku singkat lalu berlari kearah samping, berharap menemukan sebuah mini market atau kios. Tidak kupedulikan suara Hinata yang memanggilku, karena aku menerobos hujan. Ah ada, akupun berlari hujan-hujanan menghampiri sebuah kios. Aku ingin membelikan Hinata sebuah minuman hangat, tidak tega juga kalau gadis yang aku sukai kedingan seperti itu. Gadis yang kusukai, ya.. dia adalah gadis yang aku sukai. Aku rasa dia juga menyukaiku, kenapa? Karena semua membicarakan hal itu. Mereka bilang, aku tidak peka. Aku terlalu poloslah. Makanya, hari ini, aku memberanikan diri mendekati Hinata, untuk memastikan tentang perasaannya.**

 **Aku menghelanapas lega, aku sudah kembali ke tempat dimana aku berteduh dengan Hinata. Tidak lupa, aku membawa sebuah minuman kaleng Susu hangat. "Ini, minumlah," ucapku sambil memberikan minuman susu kaleng hangat tersebut. Gadis didepanku menerimanya dengan malu-malu. Aku kembali berdiri disampingnya setelah mendengar kalimat ucapan terima kasih darinya.**

" **Hinata-chan..."**

 **Aku merasakan sepasang mata menatapku, mata lavender yang indah itu. Tanpa menoleh kearahnya, ku teguk minumanku, "aku menyu—"**

 **Bruukk! Sebelum kalimatku selesai, aku menoleh kearah sumber suara. Oh tidak, dengan cepat ku berjongkok disamping Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri, kuraih tubuhnya yang mungil, kusandarkan kepalanya ke dadaku yang lumayan bidang ini. Ck, Naruto bodoh! Siap-siaplah kau disiksa oleh kakak sepupunya besok.**

" **Maafkan aku, Hinata-chan," ucapku mengeratkan pelukanku pada Hinata.**

.

.

Naruto meremas rambut pirangnya, dia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Coba hari kemarin dia tidak mengajak Hinata pulang bersamanya. Pasti Hinata tidak akan seperti hari ini, gadis itu tidak masuk sekolah. Ah, Naruto juga masih ingat jelas, saat kemarin dia mengantarkan Hinata yang pingsan ke kediaman Hyuuga. Mata Neji menatapnya tajam, nyaris saja dia mendapat satu pukulan dipipinya, seandainya kalau Tuan Hiashi tidak menahan Neji.

"Jangan kacau begitu, Dobe," suara teman akrabnya terdengar. Tidak lupa, Naruto merasakan tepukan pelan dibahunya.

"Terima kasih Teme, kemarin kau sudah menolongku."

Kemarin Naruto menelepon Sasuke melalaui HP Hinata, karena HP Naruto lowbatt. Dia meminta Sasuke menjemputnya, dan Naruto bisa mengantarkan Hinata pulang dalam keadaan pingsan. Sasuke berbeda dengannya, Sasuke merupakan anak orang kaya. Ke sekolahpun, dia selalu membawa mobil.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dengan kata kesayangannya. "Kau tahu, Shikamaru terus-terusan menggerutu 'merepotkan' melihatmu seperti ini. Sudahlah, jangan kacau begitu."

"Aku kepikiran Hinata, Teme. Baru pertama diajak pulang bersama, dan gagal. Sekarang, dia jatuh sakit karena aku, Teme."

"Tapi hal itu tidak akan merubah perasaannya, Dobe."

Naruto terdiam, bagaimana bisa seorang Sasuke yang cuek, bisa tahu soal perasaan Hinata. Ah, selama ini dia memang tidak peka terhadap gadis yang selalu memperhatikannya dari jauh itu. Menyebalkan.

.

.

Hujan kembali turun hari ini, dan hari ini adalah hari kedua dimana Hinata tidak masuk sekolah. Hal itu membuat Naruto semakin dihantui rasa bersalah. Ramen yang selalu dihabiskannya dalam waktu 5 menit, kini menjadi tidak menarik untuknya. Ramen yang ada didepan matanya, hanya dimain-mainkan dengan sumpitnya.

"Kau terrlihat seperti orang yang sedang patah hati," suara seoarang gadis yang begitu dikenalnya, Haruno Sakura. "Sekarang, kau benar-benar menyukainya hm?" Goda Sakura, tak memperdulikan raut wajah Naruto yang kusut. Sakura menopang dagu, menatap temannya dengan lekat. "Jawab pertanyaanku, Naruto."

Naruto menghentikan tangannya yang terus memainkan sumpit, pemuda bermata biru itu balas menatap Sakura. "Ya, aku benar-benar menyukainya sekarang."

Sakura tersenyum senang, gadis itu berdiri dan menepuk bahu sang teman. "Besok hari Minggu, kita pergi menengoknya bersama," tanpa mendengar jawaban Naruto, gadis itu berlalu begitu saja menghampiri sang kekassih yang sedang bersandar di dekat pintu kantin.

.

.

"Terima kasih, kalian sudah mau datang ke sini," ucap Tuan Hiashi pada teman-teman Hinata yang kini sedang duduk di ruang utama. Tuan Hiashi melirik Naruto yang sedang menunduk, "tidak apa-apa, kami tidak menyalahkanmu, tenanglah."

Naruto hanya tersenyum kaku untuk menjawabnya, dia masih merasa bersalah. Semua ini salahnya.

Terlihat Sakura turun dari tangga, gadis itu telah menemui Hinata terlebih dahulu. Sakura menatap teman-temannya yang sedang menunggu di ruang utama. "Karena Hinata sedang sakit, jadi yang boleh masuk ke kamarnya bergantian. Banyak nyawa yang masuk ke kamarnya, suhu kamar akan semakin panas," jelas Sakura, yang diangguki oleh teman-temannya. Gadis berambut pink itu melirik Naruto yang duduk disebelah sang kekasih hati, Sasuke. "Kau, Naruto. Masuklah lebih dulu, sebelum Hinata tidur."

.

.

 **Flashback On**

Hinata kecil tengah berjalan dibawah rintik hujan, tangannya memegang sebuah payung berwarna biru cerah. Payung yang melindunginya dari hujan yang turun sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat itu usianya baru 5 tahun, dia murid TK. Kenapa dia ada diluar saat ini? Dia baru pulang dari Tk, tapi tidak ada yang jemput. Maka, gadis berusia 5 tahun itu memberanikan diri pulang sendirian.

"Aku ikut ya," ucap seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya. Dia tiba-tiba lari dan berdiri disamping Hinata. Kini mereka sepayung berdua. "Tidak apa'kan? Hanya sampai tikungan depan kok," lanjut anak tersebut dengan cengiran yang begitu manis. Hinata menunduk, karena tiba-tiba wajahnya memanas. Gadis kecil juga mengangguk pelan hanya untuk menjawab permintaan sang anak yang tak dikenal. "Terima kasih."

Hinata sesekali mencuri pandang pada seseorang yang kini sedang berpayung dengannya. Mata biru yang cerah, warna kulit yang begitu mempesona, dan rambut pirang yang berantakan. Hinata tersenyum, lalu kembali menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau dari TK Matahari ya? Seragam kita berbeda," ucap sang anak yang tidak tahu siapa namanya itu. Sebelum mendengar jawaban Hinata, anak berambut pirang itu kembali bersuara, "aku dari TK Harapan Kita, yang letaknya tidak jauh dari TK-mu."

Akhirnya, mereka sampai ditikungan. Namun, hujan belum reda, anak laki-laki tersebut menghelanapas, karena dia akan kembali berlari menerobos hujan. "Hei, terima kasih ya," ucapnya sambil menatap Hinata. "Namaku—"

"Nona!"

Seseorang memotong kalimat anak lelaki didepan Hinata, Hinata menoleh kesumber suara. Pelayan rumahnya ada yang menjemputnya ternyata, pasti dia mencari Hinata karena sang Nona tidak ada di sekolahnya.

"Ma-maaf, aku pergi dulu," pamit Hinata buru-buru menghampiri sang pelayan. Meninggalkan anak lelaki bermata biru yang masih melihatnya menjauh darinya. Anak lelaki tersebut berbalik, mulai melangkahkan kaki untuk segera sampai ke rumahnya.

"Semoga kita bertemu lagi," ucap Hinata dan anak lelaki itu dalam hati bersama-sama.

 **Flashback Off**

.

.

Hinata melihat kaca jendela kamarnya, melihat pantulan dirinya yang ada disana. Kenangan waktu itu teringat lagi, dan dia memang bertemu lagi dengan anak lelaki waktu itu. Hanya saja, anak lelaki itu sekarang tidak mengingatnya. Naruto Uzumaki, anak lelaki itu adalah dia. Hinata yakin, karena mereka sama, kulit tan yang mempesona, mata biru yang indah dan rambut pirang yang cerah. Ah, satu lagi, senyuman itu... Senyuman yang membuat hati Hinata tenang. Hinata telah jatuh hati pada Naruto dari pertama mereka bertemu. Ah, wajahnya kembali memanas.

Hinata menolehkan wajahnya, ketika dia melihat ada pantulan lain di kaca jendela kamarnya. Seseorang yang selalu menghantui mimpi-mipinya. Jantungnya mendadak berdebar kencang. Dia melihat Naruto tersenyum padanya, dan duduk disisi tempat tidurnya.

"Hai," sapa Naruto yang canggung. Matanya tidak berani menatap Hinata. "Ba-bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

Hinata meremas selimutnya, dia gugup. Ini pertama kalinya ada pemuda yang masuk ke kamarnya selain Neji sang kakak sepupu. "Lu-lumayan baik, Na-naruto-kun," jawab Hinata yang sama tak berani menatap pemuda disampingnya.

"Maafkan aku ya, kau jadi seperti ini," ucap Naruto kini memperhatikan gadis didepannya yang terlihat tidak nyaman. "Sepertinya kau tidak nyaman, kalau begitu aku keluar saja. Setidaknya aku sudah melihatmu."

"Ja-jangan," pinta Hinata yang kini mulai menoleh dan menatap pemuda disampingnya yang terlihat mulai berdiri. "Tetaplah di-disini," lanjut Hinata yang benar-benar sudah memerah.

Naruto kembali duduk, pemuda itu mulai khawatir melihat Hinata yang memerah, sepertinya demamnya datang lagi. "Kau panas sekali," ucap Naruto yang tanpa sadar menyentuh kening Hinata. Hal itu tentu saja membuat keduanya terdiam, "ah ma-maaf," ucap Naruto yang merasakan panas diwajahnya, ditariknya tangan yang tadi menyentuh kening sang gadis.

Suasana hening seketika, pasangan ini mulai canggung. Sampai mata biru Naruto tak sengaja melihat sebuah payung berwarna biru disudut kamar Hinata, payung kecil. Lalu, matanya beralih pada sebuah frame yang menghiasi meja belajar Hinata. Sedikit penasaran, pemuda itu beranjak dari duduknya. Dia berjalan mendekati meja belajar Hinata, dan terlihat dengan jelas. Di frame tersebut, ada photo Hinata yang masih kecil, dengan rambut pendeknya. 'Ini...?' bathin Naruto lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata yang sedang memperhatikannya. "Kau? Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto tidak jelas.

"Jadi benar ya, kalau anak lelaki dari TK Harapan Kita itu Na-naruto-kun?" Kini Hinata yang balik bertanya. Dia melihat Naruto tersenyum lebar padanya. Hinata pun membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman manisnya.

.

.

Langit mulai mendung, sepertinya hujan akan turun sebentar lagi. Namun, pasangan ini tidak mau beranjak sedikitpun. Sang gadis masih dengan manja menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak sang kekasih. Cinta pertamanya, Naruto Uzumaki. Setelah kejadian di kamar Hinata itu, mereka saling terbuka tentang perasaan mereka masing-masing, dan hasilnya seperti saat ini.

"Mau pulang sekarang?" Tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari danau yang ada didepannya. "Hujan akan turun sepertinya," lanjut Naruto. Pemuda berkulit tan itu merasakan sebuah gelengan dari Hinata, "kenapa? Nanti kau bisa jatuh sakit lagi kalau kehujanan," jawab Naruto.

"Aku bawa payung kok, ki-kita nikmati dulu hujannya. Sebentar saja, Na-naruto-kun," ucap Hinata yang masih terbata kalau bicara dengan Naruto.

Naruto meraih tangan sang gadis, "baiklah kalau begitu," jawabnya tenang.

Rintik hujanpun mulai turun, dan sang gadis mulai membuka payungnya. Kini mereka duduk di bangku dekat danau dengan sepayung berdua, seperti waktu itu. Naruto yang gemas melihat Hinata yang selalu bersemu, akhirnya dengan nakal menggoda sang gadis. Diraihnya pipi Hinata, agar gadis itu menatapnya. "Jangan menunduk, aku ingin melihat wajahmu dengan jelas Hinata-chan," pinta Naruto lembut, ketika Hinata akan menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Disentuhnya dengan lembut pipi Hinata, lembut sekali. Ah, sejak kapan matanya bisa seindah ini? Apa aku tidak pernah menyadarinya.

Hinata memegang payung dengan erat ketika wajah Naruto mulai mendekat, mata Hinata terpejam dan bibir itu pun menyentuh bibirnya. Bergetar karena dingin, namun lembut dan membuat tenang. Ya, payung Hinata pun jatuh begitu saja. Tapi mereka tidak peduli, yang mereka pedulikan hanya moment ini. Naruto menarik tubuh Hinata kedekapannya, mencium kening gadis itu sekilas, "aku menyayangimu, Hinata-chan,"bisik Naruto lembut.

"Aku juga, Naruto-kun."

.

.

 **...End...**

 _ **Omake**_

"Hatcuuiiiiihhhh!"

Naruto melingkarkan selimutnya karena dia mulai menggigil, dia sudah bersin yang ke-4 kalinya hari ini, "ah sekarang giliranku yang demam, hatciiih!"

.

.

 _ **End**_

 **RnR**

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca fict abal ini..

Thanks ^o^


End file.
